villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Myotismon
|origin = Digimon Adventure 01 |occupation = Ultimate Level Virus Digimon Ruler of his Castle on the Server Continent Tyrant Terrorist Dark General of the Bagra Army Ruler of Vampire Land |skills = |hobby = Drinking blood. Ruling. Torturing and punishing his failed servants. Absorbing Lopmon to preserve his immortality. Enjoying the pain that he gives before destroying his victims. Eating things and people alive. Destroying everything. |goals = Find the eighth Digidestined and the eighth Digimon in order to destroy them both before they can joined the other DigiDestined and their heroic partners. To defeat the Fusion Fighters, as well as kill MetalGreymon while he absorbed him (As NeoMyotismon). Destroy the DigiDestined and rule both the real world and the Digital World (As MaloMyotismon). Devour the population of Odaiba (as VenomMyotismon). |crimes = Kidnapping Terrorism Possession Destruction |type of villain = Vampire Lord}} Myotismon (also known as Vamdemon in the Japanese version) is the third main antagonist for most of the half in the Digimon Adventure, and the final antagonist in Digimon Adventure 02. He is the Digidestined’s arch-nemesis, as well as Kari and Gatomon’s archenemy. He also reappeared in the videogame Digimon World Data Squad and in the anime Digimon Fusion (season 3). In Digimon Fusion, NeoMyotismon is one of the major antagonists in Season 2 of Digimon Fusion and one of the Dark Generals. Portrayals *Myotismon was voiced in the English version by Richard Epcar, who also voiced Etemon and various other Digimon antagonists. *Richard Epcar later voiced Terra-Xehanort and False Ansem from in the Kingdom Hearts series and Armorhide from Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 cartoon). He also voiced the Digimon Tamers villain Mephistomon, who shared some similarities to Myotismon including his Mega form Gulfmon, which was like VenomMyotismon. *In the Japanese version, Myotismon was voiced by Ryūzaburō Ōtomo, who voiced villains including Cherubimon, Dabura, Don Dolnero and Sir Crocodile. *His MaloMyotismon incarnation, on the other hand, was voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa who also voiced Yukio Oikawa and Mummymon. Outside Digimon, Toshiyuki voiced Sephiroth, Kimimaro and Naraku. Profiles Myotismon Myotismon is an Ultimate Level Digimon. His appearance is of a vampire, with pale blue skin, gold hair and a red, bat-like eye mask. He is also dressed elegantly as a gentleman and also has a red vampire-like cape. It seems that whenever he is destroyed, his shadowy spirit form will return and can be revived in a stronger Digivolved form through certain procedures. The only way to finish him off for good is to destroy his shadow form. VenomMyotismon VenomMyotismon is a Mega Level Digimon. He is a presumably a 30–40 foot tall monster that looks like a combination between a vampire and a demon. He has 6 bat wings, extremely long arms, Myotismon's face, two horns on his head, yellow eyes and hair and a hidden face inside his abdomen. MaloMyotismon MaloMyotismon is a Mega Level Digimon and reincarnation of Myotismon that resembles a mechanical, demonic vampire. He has Myotismon's original head with a modified mask, has 2 extra mouths, one on each shoulder, a tail with a sharp end and mechanical wings that can shoot out a deadly mist. NeoMyotismon NeoMyotismon is an Unknown Level Digimon that resembles a vampire with sharp edges all over him. He also as alternative forms. As NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode NeoMyotismon DigiFused with some of his Devimon and LadyDevimon soldiers to assume Demon Mode. In this form, NeoMyotismon grows in size and gains Devimon-type wings and his markings are modified; skull markings are added to his shoulders and the silver wing-shaped stripes become red. NoeVamdemon also manage to absorb MetalGreymon and became NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode (MetalGreymon). He also manage to absorb Shoutmon to become more powerful but was imcomplete, because he accidentally absorbed Lopmon. Personality Myotismon is mostly an evil, manipulative, power-hungry monster. Like most vampires, Myotismon loves feeding on blood. Myotismon strongly does not tolerate failure from his minions, and cruelly punishes them such as his bats attacking DemiDevimon, and sending his failed minions back to the Digital World (in the original Japanese dub, he kills them for failure). He loves to enjoy watching people suffer from pain and misery. He also has a manipulative side, such as his spirit possessing his human host, Oikawa. When he became reborn as VenomMyotismon, he becomes less intelligent and is more of a hungry monster. When he was reincarnated as MaloMyotismon, he is more evil than ever. He loves showing off his new power, even if it meant killing his own two henchmen, Arukenimon and Mummymon. He also loves to feed on the misery of children and spread darkness everywhere. History ''Digimon Adventure 01'' After Etemon was defeated, Myotismon emerged as the third main villain of Season 1. There, he sent his pathetic servant, DemiDevimon, to try and defeat the Digidestined, but each of his plans failed. He tried to find the eighth Digidestined and take over both the Digital World and the real world. He and his servants departed from his Castle in the Digital World and entered the real world, but one Digimon, Wizardmon, who was only pretending to be following Myotismon, attempts to get the tag and crest for the eighth digidestined and double-crossing him along with Gatomon. Myotismon had his bats throw him into the ocean. Gatomon, initially one of Myotismon's servants, remembers that he enslaved her while she was searching for the eighth Digidestined as Salamon. Often Myotismon would bite people and suck their blood, as vampires do. Also he would only come out at night, as he is weaker during the day.Myotismon put up a fog barrier and captured all the inhabitants of the city. The Digidestined fought against him and his many minions. It soon became revealed to the Digidestined that Tai's sister Kari was the eighth Digidestined all along. TK and Joe find Wizardmon and soon a battle begins between the Digidestined and Myotismon. Myotismon appears to be more powerful than the others, with only Angemon able to damage him. Myotismon shoots an energy wave at Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon jumps in front of them and is killed by the blast. Upon his death, Kari gets her Digivice back from DemiDevimon, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into her Ultimate form, Angewomon and hit Myotismon with a Celestial Arrow, defeating him. Upon his defeat, the DigiDestined thought it would be over. However, everyone didn't believe that Myotismon's spirit lives on and his fog was still around. Gennai suddenly appears and told the prophecy about the king of the undead. Bats would blanket the sky in darkness, the fallen would chant the king's name and at the stroke of the hour of the beast, the king's true form would appear. DemiDevimon used Myotismon’s bats to resurrect his master by collecting the data of his defeated henchmen. Everything that Gennai mentioned started to happen and soon, Myotismon was reborn as VenomMyotismon. He had an insatiable hunger, at one point devouring his own servant, DemiDevimon. MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon both attacked VenomMyotismon, but the giant monster easily wiped them out. Angemon and Angewomon distract VenomMyotismon while Izzy plans a miracle. He is the first Mega Digimon to be introduced in the series and it's because of his appearance that the DigiDestined learn about the Mega level. Though he is much more powerful than his previous form, he is also much less intelligent. He is quick to anger and is solely motivated by his desire to devour life. The only thing he retains from Myotismon being a strong hatred of the Digidestined. When WarGreymon tunneled though VenomMyotismon's abdomen, his true form, "The Beast Within" reveals himself. He is defeated when the Digidestined seize the giant beast with their Digivices, WarGreymon clogs his true body with a water tower and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon finish him off with their combined attacks, obliterating him. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' He returns in season 2 as the main antagonist. It's revealed that Myotismon’s spirit once again continues to live on and discovers that Oikawa requests to go to the Digital World. He possessed Oikawa and took control of his body in order to grant his wish. While confronting Oikawa, BlackWarGreymon takes the fatal attack by Myotismon’s powers used by Oikawa. Much to BlackWarGreymon’s horror, it was revealed that Oikawa was actually being controlled like a puppet by Myotismon, then leaves. BlackWarGreymon sacrifices his life to seal the gate to Highton New Terrence in order to prevent Myotismon from entering the Digital World. After Oikawa and the Dark Spore children grieve about not going to the Digital World and instead enter the World Of Dreams (thanks to BlackWarGreymon sealing the gate), the mouth of Myotismon appears, speaking with Oikawa, telling him that he'll never see the Digital World again. Gatomon suddenly recognizes his voice, revealing to the Digidestined it was her old arch nemesis, Myotismon all along. After Oikawa realizes that the evil Digimon took control of his body all this time three years ago, Myotismon exits Oikawa’s body and takes the form of an Oikawa duplicate himself, thus leaving Oikawa weakened, then feeds on the Dark Flowers from the Dark Spore children while his henchmen, Arukenimon and Mummymon distract the Digidestined. After Myotismon completes his hunger, he transforms into his reincarnation, MaloMyotismon. He first tests out his newfound strength by grabbing Arukenimon and torturing her twice just before killing her with one of his shoulders. Mummymon, infuriated by this, attacks MaloMyotismon to avenge Arukenimon’s death, but was killed too by his Crimson Mist attack, disintegrating him. Horrified by this, the Digidestined were scared to fight him, but Davis, refusing to stand down, encourages his friends to stand up for themselves and fight for courage. ExVeemon attacks MaloMyotismon, but then all of a sudden was interrupted when MaloMyotismon banishes the Digidestined into several illusion dimensions, causing them and their Digimon partners to be separated. Luckily, Davis and their Digimon partners were able to reunite them, noting the illusions weren't real. When Davis, Ken and the others returned from the illusions, they summond all of their Digimon's forms then launched an assault on MaloMyotismon, which opened a hole to the Digital World, presumably destroying MaloMyotismon. Unfortunately, MaloMyotismon survived the assault and thanked the Digidestined for bringing him to the Digital World, and attacks Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon, knocking them down easily. MaloMyotismon unleashes his power of darkness to open up the gate to the Real World. Suddenly, several Digimon gathered around to call help to their human partners from all around the world, while MaloMyotismon tries to drive them away with his Screaming Darkness attack. Suddenly the Digidestined from all over the world were summoned to the Digital World, witnessing the battle against MaloMyotismon, being blinded by the light. MaloMyotismon attempts to undo the damage by feeding the Dark Spore children’s doubts and despair to get stronger, but Davis and the other chosen Digidestined encourage the children to overcome their negative emotions and embrace their dreams, destroying MaloMyotismon’s physical form. With his body destroyed, Myotismon’s spirit rises into the sky in an attempt to spread the darkness everywhere, and Imperialdramon calls to the Digidestined to use their Digivices to create his Ultimate Weapon, the Giga Crusher, and obliterates Myotismon for good. After Myotismon was defeated, a badly weakened Oikawa finally sees the Digital World, and apologizes to the Digidestined fof his previous actions, then sacrifices himself to restore the damaged Digital World. ''Digimon World Data Squad'' When Bakemon was defeated, he digivolved into Myotismon for a round 2. The DATS defeated Myotismon and was reverted into Digi-Egg. To obtain MaloMyotismon, one must DNA Digivolve a Myotismon and Shadramon with the component Digimon being at least level 68 and have 470 of Spirit or more and have Arukenimon in the party. ''Digimon Fusion'' NeoMyotismon is a member of the evil Dark Generals that rules the Midnight Zone, where it was once a peaceful Lopmon village. Mikey and Nene (disguised as LedyDevimons and Cutemon disguised as Lopmon) manage to enter NeoMyotismon’s castle. While confronted, NeoMyotismon stole Mikey’s Fusion Loader, but Lopmon quickly gives it back to Mikey. He easily defeats Shoutmon X5 with his Nightmare Leeches attack. During the battle, NeoMyotismon absorbs MetalGreymon to go assume his Darkness Mode, much to Christopher’s horror. Shoutmon manages to enter NeoMyotismon’s body to rescue MetalGreymon, convincing to never give up, though MetalGreymon feels doubtful. Shoutmon risks his life to rescue MetalGreymon and fuse into Shoutmon DX, but with the cost of Lopmon’s life and the other Lopmons’ lives as well. Shoutmon DX manages to free himself from NeoMyotismon, but NeoMyotismon reverts back to his original Darkness Mode. Angered, NeoMyotismon attacks Shoutmon DX, but Shoutmon DX immediately strikes NeoMyotismon. NeoMyotismon tries to regenerate, but the horrified vampire is now unable to regenerate, thus losing his immortality. Shoutmon DX explains that he selfishly absorbed the Lopmon’s data to make himself immortal. NeoMyotismon attempts to devour Shoutmon DX to gain back his immortality, but Shoutmon DX finally manages to kill NeoMyotismon, and his remaining spirit was crushed by Beelzemon, ending his reign of terror. In Prison Land, NeoMyotismon’s soul with the other Dark Generals attacked Mikey, but he manages to escape with the help of Apollomon. NeoMyotismon’s body was disintegrated into nothingness after GrandGeneramon was destroyed by Shoutmon X7. ''Digimon Fusion'' (season 3) Quartzmon created copied replicas of Myotismon and his other forms, too. They are all defeated by the Fusion Fighters as well as the Digidestined from the past seasons. ''Digimon World Dawn & Dusk'' To obtain MaloMyotismon one must DNA Digivolve a Myotismon and Shadramon with the component Digimon being at least level 68 and have 470 of Spirit or more and have Arukenimon in the party. Attacks As Myotismon *'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream in Japanese): Uses one or more lightning-like streams of blood like a whip. *'Grisly Wing' (Night Raid in Japanese): Manipulates a countless swarm of Familiar Bats and begins a surprise attack. *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream in Japanese): Sends out a black, ghost-like winged entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Nightmare Wave': Fires eletricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. *'Cloud Minion': Throws a spiral of dark mist. *'Blood Punch': Attacks with continuous strikes using both hands. As VenomMyotismon *'Venom Infusion' (Venom Infuse in Japanese): *'Tyrant Savage': Attacks and slashes with its long arms. *'Inferno': Breathes flames from its mouth. *'Chaos Flame': Breathes dark flames from its true form that lurks within its abdomen. As MaloMyotismon *'Crimson Mist' (Melting Blood in Japanese) *'Screaming Darkness' (Pandemonium Flame in Japanese): Fires an extremely high-temperature beam of darkness from Sodom and Gomorrah on its shoulders. *'Mental Illusion' (Mind Illusion in Japanese): Using its evil mental magic to locks his prey into a dream of their perfect world. *'Chaos Crusher' (also known as Howling Blood in Japanese and erroneously referred to as Screaming Darkness in English): Produces two spheres of black energy in his hands and thrusts upwards with them, or fires large black energy spheres from Sodom and Gomorrah on its shoulders. *'Soul Shield': Uses a magical shield of darkness to absorb energy from projectiles. *'Pandemonium': Emits a thick fog of darkness in the environment which confuses the opponent. *'Black Rain': Leaps into the sky and spins around, releasing a spinning column of small dark orbs from his cape. As NeoMyotismon *'Nightmare Leeches' (in Japanese: イビルビル, Nightmare Raid and Evilvil which is official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media): Summons dark purple leeches who are its familiar spirits and fires them at the opponent, draining their energy. *'Doom Cannon' (Gardiac Raid in Japanese): Collects dark energy, then fires it off once the moon on its chest is full. Although the opponent sees the flash of a beam of light from ahead of everything in its surroundings being changed to darkness, that light isn't hope but the light of demise. *'Blue Obliteration' (Bloody Stream Glade in Japanese): Freely extends both of its arms to reliably capture its opponent, then wrenches them apart after forcing them to divulge all of their digital information. Familiar Bats Familiar Bats (in Japanese: 使い魔のコウモリ, Tsukaima no Koumori), also sometimes referred to as Night Raiders (in Japanese: ナイトライダー, Naitoraidā) are a very dangerous species of digital organism that resemble small pitch-black or dark-brown colored bats, usually with each red letter of the on each of their foreheads and they also almost or completely resembled the infamous Mark of Evil, the recurring evil symbol in the Digimon universe which is also seen engraved on Myotismon's faux-Victorian coach carriage and on the frontal lid of his iconic coffin. They are tamed by the cruel Myotismon and they loyally served as his pets. They tormented the bat-like Digimon DemiDevimon for failing his lord Myotismon numerous times. They can be used in attacks (such as Myotismon's Grisly Wing technique and even possibly LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave attack move) and they often linger around dark Digimon. Some can also possess venom to cause temporary blindness upon their prey as they did to Zeromaru, the Digimon partner of Yagami Taichi (Taichi "Tai" Kamiya's V-Tamer counterpart) in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. The Familiar Bats are possibly all extinct after they sacrificed themselves and the defeated bodies of Myotismon's other Digimon minions in order to transfer all that mass life energy onto the late Myotismon's bewitched bad-shaped eye mask along with his shadowy spirit connected to and to ultimately unleash VenomMyotismon due to themselves being part of an odd primitive prophecy from the Digital World concerning Myotismon's return from the dead. They never seen again after; except flashbacks with their master. Minions *DemiDevimon (deceased) *Wizardmon (formerly; join the DigiDestined; deceased) *Devidramon (deceased) *Phantomon (deceased) *Gizamon(deceased) *Bakemon(deceased) *Dokugumon(deceased) *Flymon(deceased) *KoDokugumon(deceased) *SkullMeramon (deceased) *Mammothmon (deceased) *Gesomon (deceased) *Raremon (deceased) *Gotsumon (deceased) *Pumpkinmon (deceased) *DarkTyrannomon (deceased) *MegaSeadramon(only surviving, deserted after Myotismon's death) *Tuskmon(deceased) *Snimon(deceased) *Arukenimon (season 2) (deceased) *Mummymon (season 2) (deceased) Allies These Digimons were allied with Myotismon (voluntary or not) but not included in his army. *Vademon (deceased) *Digitamamon (redeemed) *Vegiemon (in the episode "WereGarurumon's dinner") Quotes Part 1 }} Part 2 }} Part 3 }} Trivia *Neo Myotismon share similarities with Myotismon in Digimon Adventure as both vowed to return after being defeated, both are dark villains, both are vampire digimon and both upgraded ti more powerful forms. *His Japanese name Vamdemon is a mixture of the words vampire and demon. *His English name Myotismon originates from Myotis, the Latin name of mouse-eared bat. *His name was changed in English version most likely to avoid confusions with Vademon. *Two of his more violent scenes in the Japanese version of killing Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon and whipping Salamon (Gatomon's Rookie form) were edited out in the English Dub and in the case of Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon it was substituted by stating that he was sending them to his dungeon in the Digital World. His later torture of Arukenimon was slightly edited as well. *Myotismon is one of two villains to be killed in Season 1 and have their spirit form destroyed for good by a Mega form of Veemon in Season 2, the other being Devimon. Although in Myotismon's case, he was revived in Season 2 and his body destroyed a third time moments before his final death. *In addition, Myotismon's disembodied spirit returning to revive himself was also done by Andross in Star Fox Adventures, except Andross could only do this once. *It is unknown how Myotismon got the Crest of Light when the Crests were stolen by Piedmon and given to Devimon to hide. *While Myotismon's spirit survives his first two deaths, the first didn't break his fog barrier or his other curses but the second did. The reasons for this are unknown, but it's possible he was significantly weaker this time around as it took an elaborate plan that lasted many years to be revived. Also, his shadow form remains invisible the first two times, but the third time he is destroyed it's immediately visible (enabling his final destruction), possibly due to the lights of the Digivices keeping him from hiding. **His return in Season 2 creates a major plot hole; The episode "Oikawa's Shame" establishes Myotismon has been living inside Oikawa in spirit form ever since being destroyed as VenomMyotismon. But the episode "Genesis of Evil" directly references one of the games, in which Myotismon is revived by Millenniumon, which would be impossible if he was inside Oikawa the entire time. A further plot hole is that half of Millenniumon is a mortally wounded Machinedramon, when he was shown to definitively die with no chance of survival. *The names of the two living cannon-like parasites on MaloMyotismon's shoulders comes from the Biblical twin cities of Sodom and Gomorrah known for the wickedness and destruction of their inhabitants. *The names of the two living cannon-like parasites on MaloMyotismon's shoulders comes from the Biblical twin cities of Sodom and Gomorrah known for the wickedness and destruction of their inhabitants. *MaloMyotismon's tail resembles that of a xenomorph. Indeed, he even makes a similar stabbing motion with it during his torture of Arukenimon. *Myotismon's first Mega form and the transformation process in the anime, VenomMyotismon, is most likely a reference to the dragon form of Satan from the Book of Revelations, not to mention the number 666 and possibly verses from Revelations are directly referenced by Matt and T.K's father throughout the entire scene. *On WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Digimon Villains, Myotismon was listed as #1. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Vampires Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Usurper Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Psychics Category:Revived Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supremacists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brainwashers Category:Extravagant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Vengeful Category:Master of Hero Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Game Changer Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Genocidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Satanism Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:Giant Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Satan Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbingers Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Possessor